Lilly Petersson
Imię i nazwisko: Lilly Emilly Petersson birthay : March 2, 2007 wiek: 4-5 lat (w sezonie 1) 7 (w sezonie 2 i niesamowitym świecie Gumball: film) 13 ( in the amazing world of gumball: after years) 8 ( in Gumball Final Fantasy and season 3 and 4 ) apparence: black short hair, black stripes on shes cheek,red skin and have a butterfly barrette on shes hair. speciels: cat. first episode: new family. Voice actor: Isabella Acres. in Gumball Final Fantasy: Ariel Winter. ( in the first three episodes ) Saara Chaudry. ( potrayed in the movies and now, a voice actor to Lilly in Gumball Final Fantasy ) Music theme: Snowdrop ( original song ) instrumental. Music Theme in Gumball Final Fantasy: The shining road from Sonic x. personality shes a mischievous,abstracted,smart and nice little kitten. she is the youngest in the gang ( togheter with Anais) and in family. she loves Daisy the donkey too and are best friend to Anais. in "Gumball Final Fantasy" she is bit smarter, serious and sometimes fights with the gang, but often stays home,beacuse It can be dangerous both her,Anais and Cobby Jr. She togheter With Anais and Cobby Jr. she searching for her real power is. Family Robin Petersson she likes and loves shes father. Agnes Petersson Agnes likes shes youngest daughter and doing baby things with her, but Lilly dosent like it, but Lilly still loves shes mother. Beckie Petersson she like to mess little with Beckie and get her angry, but she often hugs and cuddles with her and shes brother. Conny Petersson they dont mess up with eachothers and shes brother helps her sometimes. Pac she loves he and mess with him many times and Pac dosent like her so much. Friends Anais Watterson shes cousin and best friend. they both like Daisy the Donkey and often hang out. in the episode "the kiddnaper" she,Anais,Penny,Pac and Beckie try to save Gumball,Darwin and Conny from Tobias. Gumball Watterson she thinks he is stupid, but cool to. she is friend with him. Darwin Watterson she is friend with Darwin and think he is also cool. she thinks at Darwin and Beckie should be togheter. Bobert she gets infomations in the school of him when she dosent know what to do. Enemies Tobias he kiddnaped she and Conny in "Its party time!" and she saved Gumball,Darwin and Conny from Tobias in "the Kidnapper". Mr.Small she thinks he is wierd and creepy. in "new Family" she got scared of him and in "the vacation" she got scared when he said "hi girls" twice. Tina she bullying Lilly in the School. Sarah she got annoyed by her in the cafiteria in "the friends". Gallery Lilly2.png|in RC's version human Lilly.png|Lilly as a human. ( shes having her arms behind, if you wondering ) Apparence she has five clothing styles in the show and here are them. 1. in season 1 and 2 she has a yellow dress with a red heart on it, pink socks and pink butterfly barette on shes hair. 2. in season 3 and in the amazing world of Gumball: the movie she has a pink linen, light blue short skirt with yellow glitter on it and pink butterfly barette on shes hair. 3. in other episodes like "the vacation" and "the summer" she has a yellow t-shirt with Daisy the Donkey on it, white shorts and Pink butterfly barette on shes hair. 4. in other episodes like "the camp" she has a purple shirt, blue shorts and green barette. 5. in other episodes like "Its party time!" she has a black and brown dress with silver glitter on it, black shoes and white barette. in "the sleepwalker" she has a yellow shirt and skirt as a pjamas. in the amazing world of Gumball: after years she has a white linen, pink skirt, little longer hair, green bracelets and pink barette. in "the memory" thats revalds when she was born she has little hair and baby clothes. In Season 4, her fur is pink and her hair is chocolate brown in a ponytail. Her attire consists in a green top, blue jeans skirt and white shoes. in orginal desing she should be a boy version of Anais and a bunny. in "the Vacation" she has yellow swimsuit with red flowers on it. in "Gumball Final Fantasy" her attire consitss in a green and blue thick sweater,blue jeans skirt,white stockings and green sneakers. She has a pink fur,chocolate Brown hair With two ponytails and her weapon is a guard stick. Trivia *she is a Daisy the Donkey fan and have a green Daisy doll and is a boy name Donky. *she is smart like Anais to, but she behave like a little girl to. *she is absentmined and she forget thinks somethimes. *She sometimes is confused as a member of Skylar's family. Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Red Category:Petersson-Armstrong Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Nice Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Watterson Family Category:Gumbaverse